Kiss and Tell
by Arachnid IV
Summary: Thana Vesh meets a certain Sith Lord called Kalora D'raiche and it all goes downhill from there. Fem!Slash. My first one. It's a failure.


Thana Vesh crossed her arms, staring at the Sith lord in front of her. Kalora D'raiche was her name, and she was certainly not impressive - and Thana certainly did not wonder what she looked like underneath the mask, and Thana certainly was not more than slightly interested in her.

Kalora leaned against the wall, head bowed, listening to the information that was given them of Olaris and the Jedi Thana already forgot the name of. She was surprisingly quiet for a Sith, ignoring all of Thana's insults and jabs towards her. It positively infuriated Thana. She wanted the girl to react, already.

"You and Thana must join forces," informed Lord Gravus.

A rage bubbled up inside of Thana - she was better than the worthless Sith in front of her - better in every way. She deserved to go alone - she deserved the victory.

Kalora was still quiet. Thana clenched her fist - she had not heard Kalora say a single word - her Dashade said more than she did.

Hours later, Thana sat, head bowed, utterly humiliated, wrists shackled behind her back as the masked Sith positively destroyed the Jedi around her.

"I had them under control," she spat, standing and rubbing her wrists as she released her, standing back.

There was no answer, and Thana gritted her teeth but ignored her momentarily, walking over to the controls.

"Since you finally disabled the Republic safety measures, I can force their power grid to go critical and. . What? Ugh! The spaceport's set to blow, but those blasted Jedi installed a failsafe. Let's find Serik and rip the override code from his dead hands."

"The transports will be ready any moment now. The Republic will not lose Taris."

Thana had not heard Kalora speak before.

"Taris's reconstruction dies here. . with you."

The Sith Lord's voice was oddly quiet, calm and silky - Thana shifted in slight interest.

"Finally. The intruders show themselves."

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Serik," growled Thana, stepping forward. She heard Kalora step close behind her, head bowed, hands politely crossed in front of herself.

"Darth Gravus is amazingly predictable. This was a trap, and you walked right into it. The evacuation transports that arrived weren't empty. They brought friends, ready to defend Taris; perhaps you're familiar with them?"

Kalora was still silent, and charged forward. Thana was briefly surprised by how she twirled through the air, striking down multiple Cathar as if slicing through butter, Morgukai rolling onto the ground. Thana pushed Kalora out of the way to stab her own lightsaber through a Jedi's stomach.

"Too bad there aren't more of them," remarked Thana after they were all dead, "I was just getting warmed up. And what do we have here? Serik's failsafe code."

Kalora followed her on light footsteps as they made their way onto the bridge.

"Just punch this in and. . there. So long, Republic."

Silence.

"Wait a second. Those transports that brought Serik's backup - they're loaded with civilians. They're actually trying to open the hangar. They'll escape the explosion."

"Seal them inside," spoke Kalora quietly, "They will die with the explosion."

"Hmph. . not a bad idea, Kalora," sneered Thana, turning around to face her.

"Anyway, this place is about to explode. Much as I'd like to see you disintegrated, I suggest you run. Or stay. See if I care."

Kalora did not move. Thana, who had turned back to the controls, looked over her shoulder at her. "Well?" she said impatiently.

The Sith had removed her mask, Thana was startled to see, and turned around so that her back was facing Thana.

Kalora held out a hand into the air - Thana notely briefly she had thick tendrils of black hair that poured down her shoulders before she was startled by what she said next.

"Watch the explosions with me?"

"I - wait. . what?"

"Neither of us will die; I promise. The building isn't collapsing yet."

"You're completely mad," scoffed Thana.

Kalora turned to face her - Thana blinked. She had expected Kalora to look. . not like she did. Not human. . not completely normal. But she was.

Kalora stepped forward. For an odd reason, Thana's heart beat faster in her chest as she took a step back as the building rocked around them.

Another step forward, another step back. This repeated until Thana's back hit the machine behind them, and she was cornered.

"What are you doing?" spat Thana, trying not to sound as startled as she felt.

Kalora briefly linked her fingers with Thana's to pull her forward, lips-on-lips.

Thana froze. It was as if her feet were glued to the ground, her arms unmoving at her sides, not pulling away nor responding.

After a long moment, though, Thana decided it would not be the worst thing she had done, and pressed her hands against the Sith's back, pulling her in closer to her. Kalora's lips were cold, inexperienced, but not entirely unpleasant, either.

Kalora pulled back after a moment, and bowed her head.

"Thank you."

Thana shoved the thought away that she did not know why the Sith was thanking her, and that yes, the Sith should be thanking her on bended knee.

"If you tell anyone about this. ." Thana left the threat hanging, crossing her arms and trying to look as if nothing had happened.

"My master, we should leave," Kalora's little pet rumbled from behind them.

"Perhaps we will meet again," said Kalora.

Thana crossed her arms. "Hopefully not," she jeered as she walked away from the crumbling explosions.

It was not until that Kalora and Thana had returned to the outpost that she realized something - or, rather, two somethings: one, the Dashade had seen them kiss, and two - her lightsaber hilt was gone.

**So, yeah. I was just playing my Sith Sorcerer on SW:TOR, doing Taris and moaning and groaning about doing Taris, and I was doing the Thana Vesh questline, and I really, really, am in love with her. I'd go gay for her. I would go so gay and never look back if she loved me. And then I was struck by sudden inspiration - and you know how inspiration always is really good in your mind, then when you begin writing it, it just sucks?**

**No?**

**Well, that happens for me. Alot. Especially with this one. But I posted it anyway. And I know Thana would not probably fall for the whole 'kiss and steal' thing, but Kalora can be 'veeeery persuasive'. So yes. You know. Thana probably chases her down and demands she give it back lest she rain her horrible vengeance down upon my poor Sorcerer later. But. . for now, yes.**


End file.
